


Day 3: First Time

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: 30 Day NSFW Writing Challenge - but in one day because I need to suffer.Tony and Steve have both wanted this, for a long time.





	Day 3: First Time

**Author's Note:**

> no editing, we die like men

Tony’s body was pushed against the wall harshly, head bouncing lightly at the impact.

Steve stopped mid-reach for Tony’s belt, “fuck sorry.”

“Don’t. Stop.” Was all Tony said as he reached for his own belt instead.

Steve grabbed Tony’s wrists, clearly not that distressed over effectively slamming Tony against the wall. It was tight enough that tony didn’t risk pulling against the restraint for fear of serious injury. So, this is how Steve liked it huh?

This wasn’t just how _Steve_ liked it if his own straining cock was any inclination. Tony smirked up at Steve who now seemed to tower over him as he was crowded against the wall. Steve pulled Tony’s wrists upwards with no resistance.

They were now being held firmly above his head by _one large_ hand and the other grabbed Tony through the fabric of his pants.

A heavy moan slipped from Tony’s slack mouth as he leaned his head back against the wall he’d hit previously.

Steve leaned in and bit the lobe of Tony’s ear lightly, “I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time, _shellhead,”_ he drew out the nickname and hot breath mixed with the wetness on Tony’s ear causing him to shiver.

“Wish – _ah!”_ Tony gasped when Steve pushed a firm thigh between Tony’s own and Tony could feel how hard Steve was already, “wish we’d gotten to this sooner,” he managed to say before Steve rolled his hips forward.

Steve’s breath was still burning into Tony’s neck and he took this opportunity to lean forwards to say ‘ _more’._ Steve grunted and the grip he had on Tony’s wrists loosened a little.

“More,” he started saying again, “ _winghead.”_ The name was drawn out just as Steve had done before, the tone close to mocking. And Steve fell for it.

His hand on Tony’s wrist tightened again and he forced his free hand into Tony’s underwear, forgoing the removal of the belt.

The fabric of his slacks burned into his waist, it was an uncomfortable feeling but the hand on his now-seeping cock made the pain worth it. A small part of him hoped that there would be red markings leftover on his waist, the red marks that were sure to wrap around his wrists would be good enough at least.

“I want you _in me_ ,” Steve whispered warmth into Tony’s ear again and he could’ve sworn he was short-circuiting. His genius brain just _stopped._ They were no longer in a room, there was nothing beyond the pressure on his wrists, the burning on his hips, and the _warmth_ at his ear. There was no thought, just _pleasure._

“Hey, tones…” Steve had leaned back to assess Tony’s face, “…tony…”

At the sound of his own name he seemed to float back into reality. To Steve with his brows knitted together, a sign of concern.

Life seemed to flicker back into Tony’s eyes and Steve’s face relaxed a little again.

“I, uh, I…” Tony leaned in to kiss Steve, “I like the sound of that.”

Steve let out a soft low laugh as what had happened began to register, “you do don’t you?” His face returned to the hard, sharp features from earlier and he lowered the hand in Tony’s pants to take a handful of Tony’s balls, earning him a sharp moan.

“ _in me,”_ Steve repeated and slipped his hand out to fit two fingers into the waistband and tug. Tony’s wrists had been dropped and were now resting on Steve’s shoulders. Steve tugged at the waistband again and Tony stumbled forwards.

Steve didn’t let up and pulled them towards the bed, allowing himself to sit once he felt it against his legs.

There was no battle to release Tony of his trousers this time. Steve had won that race and slipped the belt off. Tony watched as the sitting man seemed to perk up at the snapping sound the belt had made when it came free. _That could be interesting,_ he thought, _for another night though,_ he reminded himself. Steve unbuttoned Tony’s pants and shoved them down, allowing room for Tony to step out. As soon as Steve could see Tony was able to successfully slip out of the pants his attention focused on his own fly.

“Someone’s in a hurry” Tony laughed.

Steve’s hands didn’t stall but he looked up to meet Tony’s eyes, “you have no idea how long I’ve thought of this.”

“You’re not alone there,” Tony scoffed.

Steve lifted himself off the bed enough to push the pants off and away.

He looked up to find Tony’s gaze focused on his leaking cock.

“Up here,” Steve gave a little wave down at his hip.

“You’re amazing,” Tony stammered as his gaze raked up Steve’s splayed out body.

Steve gave him a genuine smile, the one where his eyes crinkled when he was happy. Tony didn’t miss the slight pink tinge that highlighted his cheeks though. Their eyes met again and the smile became more devilish and coyer, he motioned with his hand, beckoning Tony to approach, “come here.”

“You’re gonna kill me Rogers,” but Tony did as he was told and followed Steve onto the bed. Steve wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist to pull them closer together, hand finding its way to stroke his own dick as the other warmed a spot on Tony’s thigh.

“top – ah – top drawer,” Steve moaned.

Lube. Steve was serious. This was happening. _This was happening._ Before Tony could begin panicking over the fact that his best friend wanted him, Tony Stark, to be balls deep _in his ass, Right Now,_ Steve made the most pitiful sound and Tony scrambled to get the lube out of the side table.

The legs holding Tony moved away and Steve was now _presenting himself_ for Tony. Knees bent, feet flat on the bed. He _wanted_ this as much as Tony did.

Tony clicked the bottle open and allowed his fingers to be coated. With his dry hand he made a grabbing motion towards Steve, who lay there with a pleasant smile on his face. It took a second for Tony’s motioning to register before he stopped stroking his dick and grabbed a pillow to elevate his hips. Tony supplied him with a small smile before leaning forward to kiss Steve. Steve was the one to deepen the kiss, to allow his tongue to join. When the opportunity came Steve was biting on Tony’s bottom lip.

Steve was _desperate_ that much was clear but his dominating stance never wavered. He’d perfected that from being Captain America for so long Tony supposed. The hand that had been resting on Tony’s thigh encircled the wrist of his wet hand and guided it towards Steve’s ass. Tony took the hint, he wasn’t that far gone just yet, but was definitely getting close to loosing his cool if he sat watching Steve for much longer.

A finger pressed slowly into Steve. Tony worked slowly, he wasn’t a teenager anymore, he knew what he was doing and he _knew_ that being opened up like this was important for the rest of it. It wasn’t to Steve’s liking as he made that painfully clear when Steve gripped his wrist tight again, like he’d done before – enough to leave a bruise.

“I’m not that fragile _Stark_.”

Steve was challenging him. Was it always going to be like this between them? Edging each other on? Not that Tony minded, he’d had enough painful erections throughout the years from fights from Steve. He wouldn’t be surprised if Steve had had the same experience if going off of their tones tonight was any indication.

Tony pressed another finger in. It took three fingers before Steve seemed to be reacting to the presence. His hand had returned to lazily stroking his cock. Steve looked _bored._ Laying there stroking his cock with a loose fist, eyes watching Tony’s arm move between his legs. Steve caught Tony staring and made a stern face. _This was a challenge too_ Tony realized.

He reached for the bottle of lube, hesitating before he pulled his fingers out of Steve’s hole to _finally_ touch his own erection. He hadn’t even noticed how hard he was, and giving it a gentle stroke to apply the lube brought a bead of pre-cum to the head. Tony groaned and Steve smirked at him, _he was waiting._ Steve slid his ass closer to Tony so that there was more elevation from resting his hips on Tony’s knees than there was from the pillow. Tony began to position himself before Steve reached out with the hand that wasn’t still lazily fisting his cock, to line tony up himself.

Steve pushed himself down as best as he could from his laying position as Tony met him with a slow thrust up. Tony let out a load moan as he felt the flesh of Steve’s ass meet his pelvis.

“ _There you go, nice and deep,”_ Steve’s voice only wavered slightly and Tony took that as a good sign.

Tony had his dick _in Steve._ His partner. His best friend. His _everything._

Steve did his best to begin pushing himself up and down on Tony’s dick before being joined and together they found a rhythm that had both men panting between heavy moans.

“Steve – Steve I’m not gonna last very long…like this…” Tony panted but Steve didn’t make any indication of acknowledgement.

“Rogers.” Tony’s voice had a sharp edge this time, no malice, but there was a forced power to his voice.

Steve’s head snapped up to give Tony a hard look.

 

“ _Good.”_


End file.
